The Warrior's Return
by Mystery man113
Summary: Perseus Jackson, dumped by Annabeth, is a changed person. Blessed by Chaos as well as by Erebus and Aether, Perseus Jackson is going to show the world his power. Will Perseus give in to his anger?
1. Chapter 1: The Return

**Hey! Mystery man113 is back! Sorry for you devoted readers that read my last story. If you didn't know, I stopped that. But, I'm beginning anew! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, only the story idea is mine.**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A man with black hair stared out, longingly into the sea, wishing for something he knew would never come back. He watched as the seas became more steady with his sadness. Five years had passed, with no word from his son. He feared his son had been killed. Only by the assurance given to him by his brother, did he know that his son was not dead. Suddenly, the man stood up, steeling his nerves, as he looked up towards the sky, as a flash of lightning captured his attention. Wiping any traces of sadness away, the man stood, and then vanished in a bright light.

**In the Throne Room of Olympus**

The man from before appeared in a flash, as he walked into a massive room. When he went in, there were 12 other people waiting for him. They were all giants, ranging from 15 feet to 20 feet. The man that had just walked in, seemed to grow to a height of 18 feet, before he took a seat on a throne like the others. He looked out at everyone, before he asked a question they had all been expecting.

"Have any of you seen my son?"

All of them looked downwards, before a woman with auburn hair spoke up.

"Poseidon," she said hesitating, "none of us have seen your sun son since, well, the incident."

At this, Poseidon glared at a woman sitting across from him. The woman who had just spoke was Artemis, and the woman who Poseidon was glaring at was none other than the Goddess Athena. A man at the head of the group glared at both of them, before he roared out,

"Poseidon! You're acting like a child! The incident was 5 years ago! She said she was sorry. None of us know what you're feeling, but Perseus was helpful to us all, winning us the Titan and the Giant War. I highly doubt Perseus would like to see you like this."

"Don't assume you know what I'm going through, brother!" Poseidon hissed. "You've never lost any of your sons, choosing to immortalize them instead! And while Perseus may have won you the wars that transpired, you were hardly grateful, Zeus."

The two siblings glared at each other, before Artemis spoke up once again.

"Seeing as how this is going to result in another fight, this meeting is now adjourned. Poseidon, my hunters and myself will be on the lookout for Percy. Thalia's running them bone dry, insistent on finding Perseus."

With that, she flashed out in a burst of silver. Soon after, Athena followed, along with the rest of the Gods. Poseidon glared one last time, but, before he left, three old women came into the room.

"The Fates." Murmured Poseidon. "Why are they here?"

"The slayer of Kronos and Gaea, also known as Poseidon's son, has returned to the world. He will appear different, and he will not be the same ever again."

Poseidon's eyes widened at this.

"He's alive? My son is alive and he's coming back? When?" Poseidon demanded.

The Fates glared at him, before they said,

"We will not tell. We cannot tell, so you must wait."

With that, the Fates disappeared, as Poseidon followed, tears of happiness in his eyes.

"My son is alive."

**Elsewhere**

There was the sea, splashing against the sand, wind whipping through the waters, as a young man laid there. The man had black hair, and was slightly pale. At the moment, his eyes were closed. Then, his eyes snapped open, and were a golden color with a black tinge to them, and they radiated power. He slowly stood up, as he watched the scene in front of him. A cracking noise was heard, as two pitch black wings extended from his body. The wings shifted, until they turned into a black cape that seemed to absorb all light. He pulled on a hood, then transformed his wings once more, until they were out and ready for flight. Then, with one mighty flap of his wings, the young man was in the air. As he took off into the horizon, he had a vague idea of where he should go. He was going back to Camp Half-Blood. This time, he wouldn't be a fool. This time, he would show the world what he was capable of. Then, the world will fear his power, and they will bow. By the end of the week, the world will kneel, and those who hurt him before, will pay dearly for there mistake. The Finder of Zeus's Master Bolt, the Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Navigator of the Labyrinth, Slayer of Kronos and Gaea was back. Perseus Jackson was going back to his hometown of New Island. One thought filled his mind, as he flew. 'I will destroy them, except for the few who helped me. Everyone else, beware!' A chuckle could be heard, as the sound reverberated in the once empty night sky. With his powers of Chaos, Erebus, and Aether, he will raze Olympus.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**And that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed it! Remember, review! Thanks for all the review for 'The Forgotten Son.' I'm gonna try to update on weekends. Special thanks to my beta, Pluto's Daughter 11! I also have a poll on my Bio, so check that out.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Cause

**Hey! I'm back again! I've been really busy. Here's chapter 2 now, and I'm looking for reviews! And now, enjoy the story!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**At Camp Half-Blood**

A girl with curly blonde hair stared out into the sea, thinking about what may have been here greatest mistake. She was a daughter of Athena, and what she had done wasn't smart at all. She had cheated on her boyfriend with a son of Apollo, who had left after finding out she was cheating on both of them. Because of her, the Savior of Olympus, Percy Jackson, was presumed dead. After that, nobody wanted to talk to her. Not even Thalia, her ex-best friend! Tears came to her eyes as she remembered the day that her life went downhill.

_Flashback_

_A boy with black hair and sea green eyes hummed along happily as he walked to the beach, looking for his girlfriend Annabeth Chase. He had been told by her siblings that they had seen her walking towards the beach. He looked at his hand, remembering the surprise he had for her. They had been dating for the last three years, and that had been considered the happiest of his life so far. As he arrived at the beach, he found a girl with blonde hair making out with a guy with golden brown hair. He smiled, scanning the beach to see if Annabeth was there._

_Not seeing her, he thought, 'Guess she just left.'_

_The second he turned around to continue searching, he heard a male voice say,_

_"Oh Annabeth, I love you."_

_The boy thought it was a different Annabeth, but when he heard the response, he knew the Annabeth the other boy was talking to was HIS Annabeth. He looked at them in shock, before he walked up to them and asked shakily,_

_"What's going on here, Annabeth?"_

_The girl's eyes widened before she whipped here head around to see the boy standing there, hurt in his eyes._

_"Oh! Percy, ummm, this isn't what it looks like!" She cried out, looking at the boy who she had cheated on._

_"Then what is this?" Percy asked, mistrust and betrayal laced in his voice._

_The other boy looked confused, before he said, "Annabeth, didn't you tell me that Percy broke up with you? Why is he so upset now then?"_

_Percy looked angrily at Annabeth. "You did what?" He exploded in his anger._

_Annabeth looked at him defiantly before stating, "I thought we needed to see other people. I knew you wouldn't agree, so I tried to have an experience behind your back. But now that I have, I'm yours again, Percy." She said with a smile._

_Percy glared, hate rolling off of him as the sea began to churn violently. Annabeth looked fearful, before smirking and saying, "You wouldn't hurt me. I'm your girlfriend."_

_"WAS." Percy stated, correcting her._

_Annabeth stared, betrayal now in her eyes. "What?! Why would you do that? Haven't I been a good girlfriend?" _

_Percy laughed, a menacing sound. "Yeah right. Just like Kronos was good to me when he tried to kill me. From this day on, I sever all ties with you, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. When you see me again, I will be out to destroy."_

_With that, Percy Jackson vanished as a massive wave roared, as it crashed against Athena's cabin, ruining only Annabeth's possessions. _

_As if that weren't enough, the boy, who she had been with, Will, had stood up and dumped her, saying angrily, "Thanks a lot. Just what I need. A girl to be selfish and get me in trouble. Hope you think about this, a lot, Annabeth."_

_Annabeth watched, as what she did began to comprehend. 'Percy's out to get me. I broke up due to my selfishness.' Annabeth sat there, and began to cry._

**Current**

Ever since that day, nobody had talked to her, leaving her alone. She didn't know what had happened to Percy after he had left, but she still hoped against all fate, that Percy might take her back one day. But, she knew it was hopeless.

**The Air**

A flying creature, with wings like a bat cried out in anger, as it looked out upon the city of Manhattan, where his troubles had begun. First, his girlfriend cheats on him, second, he finds his mother and step-father are dead, and third, his own birth father disowned him for not being strong enough to get over the break-up with his girlfriend. He snarled, remembering his promise to raze Olympus, with only a few Gods and Goddesses allowed to live.

_Flashback_

_The boy with black hair stood in an elevator that was going upwards. He was going to see his father, and ask for peace for a few years. The betrayal of his ex-girlfriend and the deaths of his parents had hit him hard. When he arrived to the 600th floor of the Empire State building, he got out and began to walk to the Throne Room of Olympus. After a few minutes, he found the massive doors as he pushed them open, looking to make sure he wasn't interrupting a meeting. He found only his father, sitting in his throne, gazing out into space. Percy stepped forward and addressed his father._

_"Dad."_

_His father looked startled, as he looked down at his son and grinned._

_"Percy! My boy, how have you been? How's your mother doing with, what's his name, oh yes! Blowfish or something."_

_"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. They were both killed in an explosion, somehow."_

_All the color drained out of Poseidon's face at hearing that._

_"What?" He choked out, tears about to fall. _

_"Due to that, I would like to be by myself for a few years, without having to help Olympus."_

_His father had tears silently streaming down his face, although he wiped them away and looked at his son._

_"I feel there is more than that, my boy. Did something else happen?"_

_Percy hesitated, before saying, "Yes dad. Annabeth broke up with me. She said she wanted to see more people."_

_His father looked at him __incredulously before laughing out loud. _

_"Is that all that's bothering you? What did you expect from a spawn of Athena?" He said, chuckling. _

_Percy stared at his father in disbelief. _

_"What?" He cried out. "I expected more, I expected her to be there for me!"_

_Poseidon looked at his son closely, before saying, "Perseus, get over it. We do not weep over daughters of Athena! Are you mad?"_

_Percy looked at him. "What?"_

_Poseidon sighed, before saying, "I'm saying that if you want to continue being a son of myself, you will stop weeping over a daughter of Athena! Do I make myself clear?"_

_Percy looked at him before saying, "But I can't get over her! She was my first girlfriend!"_

_Poseidon glared, before saying, "There are plenty of fish in the sea."_

_"But," Percy began._

_"How much do you like being a son of myself?" Poseidon asked._

_"A lot, why?"_

_"Because I now disown you, you shall never be a son of Poseidon ever again!" Poseidon roared. "I told you to get over that spawn of Athena, yet you rebel. I told you not to even develop feelings for her, yet you went against my wishes. You have disobeyed me twice, and that's more than enough reason for me to disown you. Now, Leave My Presence!" _

_Percy's eyes grew wide, before they hardened._

_"You have just marked your doom, Poseidon."_

_With one final glare, Percy left, no longer a son of Poseidon._

**Current**

Percy snarled at the memory, before he smirked. He beat his wings once, before, with a grin that could scare Hades, he took off in the direction of Camp Half-Blood. 'Only a few will survive this carnage, and Annabeth WILL not be one. Then, it's onto Olympus.' He thought, as a mad cackle could be heard, resounding throughout the night._  
_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
**That's a wrap! Once again, sorry for the late update. I have a bunch of projects due. Anyways, review, and I have a poll on my Bio, so check that out please. So, what's gonna happen next? Leave me some ideas for where I should go from here. Also, a shoutout to PJandLGequalsLove, who reviewed for both this story and my other one. Thanks a lot for your support so far. Until next time, see ya! **


	3. AN note

A/N

Hey everyone! Really sorry, but I've been busier busy with a bunch of projects. forgot to mention that there is a poll on my bio. That book will really help speed along the story, since this chapter, I'm going to have Percy attack Camp Half-Blood. But, I have to know what powers you guys think Percy should have. Thanks. As soon as I have enough votes, I'll continue the story. Sorry!


End file.
